From My Cold Dead Hands
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Years were spent perfecting him. He's intelligent, loyal, seductive, complying and absolutely deadly. He is the one that will bring a world to its knees. But what happens when love takes root? After all, machines don't have hearts. YonSasu OroSas NejiSasu
1. Reboot

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! I'm excited about this one!**

**I've always wanted to do something like this, and KYAH! LOOK! I AM!**

**Haha! You only get one name in this chapter, but the next will be fun :D**

**I promise! XD**

**I hope you like it!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle One – Reboot**

_:System Activated:_

_:Scanning for Foreign Anomalies:_

…

_:System Clean:_

_:Now Rebooting:_

* * *

"-sama! He's awaking!"

"Good."

_:Analyzing Entering Sounds:_

…

_:Language Choice – English:_

_:Now Downloading English Language Database:_

…

_:Download Complete: _

_:Copying Database onto Hard drive: _

…

_:Task Complete:_

_:Now Recalling Database:_

Eyes foreign to any type of light opened to darkness.

Special sensors in the orbs scanned for life, finding none in the pitch black room.

The same eyes – but with different sensors – took in the dimensions of the room and assessed them.

_:Length – 30 feet. Width – 15 feet. Height – 10 feet. Area – 450 square feet. Volume – 4,500 cubic feet. Light source – None. Analysis – _

_:Not enough information given for complete analysis:_

"Greetings."

A limp head perked up at the sound.

_:'Greetings' – a hello, or exclamation meant to greet another. Usually a peaceful way to make contact:_

_:Danger Level – Zero:_

_:Commencing Response System:_

The head raised itself.

"Greetings as well," the body replied mechanically, no emotion whatsoever in the voice.

"Who are you?"

_:Analyzing Response to Reply:_

_:'Who are you?' – A question, dealing with the identity of another: _

_:Detailing Response:_

"I know not… who I am, or what I am," the mechanical voice stated clearly, devoid of emotion. "You tell me. Who am I?"

A door to the outside opened, and the delicate sensors in the retinas – retinas that had been blind and pampered by darkness – contracted and the eyes shut.

_:Assessing Damage:_

_:None Taken:_

_:Sight Ability – 100 percent:_

_:Now shifting eye patterns and regularities:_

With the eyes opened again, they were untouched by the bright lights that had come on inside the room and completely adapted to the intense glow of the bulbs overhead. Orbs that had thrived in darkness scanned the lit room.

"You are my prize."

The eyes shot to the front of the room, and black orbs turned red as they analyzed the newcomer, black tomoes whirling as they took in every detail of the other's body.

_:Analyzing New Life Form:_

In the eyes' sight, little arrows began to appear around the other's head, telling the mechanic mind exactly what the other was. The mind copied the information into its database.

_:Name – Orochimaru Sannin:_

_:Species – Human:_

_:Strength – Mind Games:_

_:Height – 6 feet, 4 inches:_

_:Weight – 134 pounds:_

_:State of Mind – Sane:_

_:Mood – Calm with large amount of anticipation:_

_:Intelligence Level – High:_

_:Danger Level – Unknown:_

Then the mind assessed the words that were spoken within the millisecond after the other information was recorded.

_:'Prize' – something of value won or gained by completing a certain task or mission:_

_:Does not Compute:_

"Prize?" The machine repeated, less than two seconds after hearing the answer. "What do you mean by prize?"

Orochimaru took a step forward, and the eyes immediately caught the movement, reassessing the other.

The Sannin smirked.

"Years of research and programming and praying brought me you."

_:Analyzing:_

_:Not enough information to give a valid response:_

_:Commencing Reply:_

"What?" The other asked. "I do not understand. Research and programming and praying brought you me? How so?"

Orochimaru took a few more steps forward – right until he was two feet away from the mechanic mind. He stared down at the other, and the machine stared back.

"I always wanted to create something like you." He raised a hand and set it on the smooth, humanoid face, caressing the soft cheek. "Perfect, smart, intelligent. Yet completely complying. You want to know what you are, my pet?"

He leaned forward, until his lips were merely a hair's breath away from the other's. The mechanical mind, which was unfamiliar with any type of touch, merely looked at him blankly, dark eyes ever assessing the taller.

"You are MINE."

**End Battle One – Reboot **

**Kyah! XD**

**I'm excited!**

**Please tell me what you think! I'm DYING to know!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Slave

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! You guys REALLY like this story! So many of you think this is a very original idea :D**

**Which is weird, because the idea of Sasuke as a humanoid machine has been in my mind every since I started WATCHING the show. –cocks head in question-**

**I thought I would be like – the billionth person to try this plotline out.**

**But hey – I've been wrong before :D**

**Thank you so much people!**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**From My Cold Head Hands**

**Battle Two – Slave**

He led the mechanical mind out of the door and down the steel hallway. The humanoid looked around, its retinas scanning every inch of floor, ceiling, and walls.

"You are Sasuke," Orochimaru told the other as he walked. Sasuke quickly filed this information away. "I created you, and therefore I expect you to serve me. You will do what I what, when I want, wherever I want. You will serve me without question, and without doubt. Do you understand?"

_:Processing:_

"So… I am…" Sasuke looked up at him, researching for the right word. "A slave?"

Orochimaru looked at him for a moment; Sasuke struggled to identify the facial expression, but he didn't have enough information to classify it.

_:Scanning Facial Expression:_

_:Copying Expression onto Memory for further analysis:_

_:Copying Complete:_

Then Orochimaru did something with his mouth – his lips curled up at the corners, his own eyes sparkling with something that made a strange thing in the back of Sasuke's mechanical mind shriek in warning – and the mechanics in Sasuke's skull whirled as they once again copied the facial expression and saved it.

"Yes…" Orochimaru breathed. "You can say that."

_:Must Process Information:_

"So he's awake?"

Sasuke's eyes were on the newcomer even before he had appeared, instantly recognizing a foreign scent and body heat.

The other locked eyes with him for a moment, and his eyes widened as Sasuke's now bloodred mechanical eyes bore into his brain, immediately scanning every inch of the newcomer.

_:Name – Kabuto Yakushi:_

_:Species – Human:_

_:Relation to Orochimaru – Medical Assistant:_

_:Strength – Medical Situations:_

_:Height – 5 feet, 9 inches:_

_:Weight – 146 pounds:_

_:State of Mind – Sane:_

_:Mood – Formerly calm and disbelieving, but now shocked and confused:_

_:Reason – Unknown as of yet:_

_:Intelligence Level – Medium:_

_:Battle Experience – Small:_

_:Danger Level – None:_

Sasuke's entire form visibly relaxed as he deemed Kabuto safe, and his intense gaze softened, his now-black eyes turning back to the floor, half-closed.

Small, complicated series of numbers and gibberish reflected faintly across his eyes as they slowly faded into a dull color of black – a dark, shadowy gray.

_:Processing:_

_:Downloading all information on 'slave':_

Immediately, endless amounts on the history and origins of the word 'slave' and its meaning appeared in his mind's eye.

_:Filtering Information:_

He saw people all across the world and their 'slaves'. Their form of 'slavery'.

_:Slavery – noun – the forcing of another human being to bend to another's will to do what they wish for little or no payment: _

_:Analysis…:_

…

_:Being a slave will be uncomfortable:_

But this brought another question – was he human?

_:Human – a being with higher intelligence when compared to all other creatures on the planet. The only creature known with the ability to stand straight on two limbs without use of a tail appendage:_

He shifted through the rest in a mere moment and filed it away.

And he did all this in the time it took for Kabuto to blink and shake himself free of Sasuke's spell as Orochimaru grinned.

"Yes, Kabuto."

Sasuke's eyes immediately lost their glazed look and they brightened, returning to their normal pitch black state as he listened intently to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's voice was one Sasuke recognized as –

_:Proud:_

Orochimaru's chest has swelled.

"The operation was a complete success. Sasuke is processing without any physical flaws. He is perfect – the best thing we could ever want."

Sasuke quickly processed this.

"So…" he caught Orochimaru's attention with blank black eyes. "That is good?"

Orochimaru did that thing with his mouth again – and something small – in the very back corners of Sasuke's mind – shrieked again.

The Sannin raised a hand and took Sasuke's chin in his hand, tilting the boy's head to look up at him, and still with those curled up lips. He got closer, staring into Sasuke's blank eyes.

Kabuto was wise to stay silent as he watched.

Orochimaru proceeded to ignore his medic as he gazed into Sasuke's bottomless orbs, searching for any hint of defiance or hatred – something he had gotten in the truck loads before the operation.

He looked for any hint of Sasuke's former humanity.

To his delight, he saw none – only blank, mechanical eyes, devoid of a soul.

His hand moved from Sasuke's chin to the boy's cheek, stroking the soft skin – the skin the boy had always possessed.

The perfect skin that Orochimaru always loved to ruin.

Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's skin as well – it was cold and smooth and chilling.

But he could not observe the obvious warning signs – his knowledge about the world before the operation was completely gone.

Exactly what Orochimaru wanted.

"Yes," the snake breathed, oh so close to the child. "That is _very _good."

Sasuke's eyes flashed as he quickly processed this, but he said nothing.

There was a long pause, and Orochimaru took his hand away, looking to his medic.

"Kabuto!"

The said teenager coughed and cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses.

Sasuke's keen eyes caught the flash in Kabuto's eyes, but he could not classify it.

His mechanical thought pattern was strained as the list of things he NEEDED to analysis to help protect him grew larger.

_:Must... Process:_

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Please take Sasuke to my chambers. I believe that he needs a change of clothes."

Kabuto nodded and bowed.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

He then turned to Sasuke.

"You heard him – come on."

Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment – a cold, calculating, _lifeless _look that nearly made Kabuto shudder.

Nearly.

A tense moment passed, and Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke when the boy didn't move.

"Follow him, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke glanced at him, but without another word, his legs moved and he followed Kabuto down the hall.

Orochimaru had to grin at the boy's back.

"Completely obedient. Oh – we're going to have some fun – oh yes. Just you and me, my little _slave_."

**End Battle Two – Slave **

**Oh – Orochimaru! What're you going to do to my poor Sasuke-chan!**

**But still… that guy had a fuckin' good idea. XD**

**Oh… I'm excited.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Weapon

**Konnichi wa!**

**Nothing HOT is going to happen in this chapter, my perverted friends! XD**

**But next chapter, you just might get lucky. ;D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ja ja!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Three – Weapon**

"Okay, here we are."

Kabuto opened the door to the huge closet and flipped the light switch. Sasuke took one step into the room, took the measurements of the place, analyzed it and filed the information away before continuing further inwards. Kabuto didn't even notice the pause, as small as it was.

Sasuke ran his eyes through the rows of clothing, analyzing each garment and how and when they were made. His eyes missed nothing.

"All right," Kabuto turned on his heel to look at the younger, hands on his hips. "What's your size?"

Sasuke blinked, immediately coming up with several different things 'size' could relate to.

All of which he didn't have an answer to.

"Size?" He repeated. Kabuto sighed. The boy had woken up completely stupid. At that moment, the medic didn't care if the boy had 3.2 billion dollars of computer machinery in his system – the boy was still stupid as far as the medic was concerned.

_Like a child. _Kabuto thought grimly.

"Okay, you obviously don't know," he told Sasuke. "Size. As in – what size clothing do you wear?"

Sasuke immediately processed the information.

But he STILL didn't have an answer.

"I do not know," he replied. Kabuto ran a hand through his ponytail.

"All right – I guess we'll have to do process of elimination then." He looked up at Sasuke, eyeing the boy's body shape critically. "Let's see… for pant size… I'll guess… Definitely small. And for your shirt size… Let's say… Extra small. Wait here."

The medic turned and headed back into the racks of clothing, sighing as he went.

This was going to be a long day.



"Orochimaru-sama."

The said snake looked up from his lab top.

"Yes Kabuto?"

Kabuto's hair was slightly disheveled, and he looked ready to drop.

"Sasuke is done dressing, Orochimaru-sama."

The snake's head perked up in interest.

"Well, what are you waiting for Kabuto? Show him in."

Kabuto turned slightly and nodded, and Sasuke emerged.

Orochimaru had to fight to stop himself from drooling. (XD)

Sasuke was dressed in a black muscle shirt, wire mesh pulled on over the shirt, tightly wrapping around the middle of his upper arms. Multiple silver bracelets and rings and chokers decorated his hands and neck, while several black leather belts hung low on the boy's hips. Two earrings pierced each ear, and he wore black pants that hugged each curve in his legs, two or three chains hanging off the belt loops. The snaku could see the toes of the leather boots Sasuke wore.

The snake got up and went to the two, leaning over slightly to give Sasuke a closer look.

"Very good Kabuto – very good! You obviously have a sense of style."

Kabuto fought down a smug smile.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama. You're too kind."

The snake looked back down to Sasuke, who was looking back up at him with blank eyes.

"Now," Orochimaru straightened. "Before I have any _fun_, I want to see what our little toy can do. Kabuto!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" The medic answered. Orochimaru smirked at him.

"Ready the battle arena, and take him there. It's time to test him."



"Kabuto."

The medic looked up to see Sasuke looking at him.

"What… is going on?"

Kabuto smirked. Actually, messing with this kid could be rather fun.

"Well, we're going to test how good of a weapon you actually are."

Sasuke absorbed this information with a flash in his black eyes.

_:Weapon – thing used to hurt or threaten others:_

"Weapon?" He repeated.

_:Thing created to kill:_

"Yep," Kabuto replied. Sasuke blinked up at him.

"So… what… do I do?"

Kabuto's smirk widened.

"Try to stay alive," he hissed in response, pressing a button on the control pad he was at.

The huge steel door in front of Sasuke opened with a loud grinding sound of gears turning against each other.

Sasuke blinked at the huge arena that was revealed.

_:Alive?:_

"Go on," Kabuto said, making Sasuke glance at him before beginning to take slow, cautious steps.

_:I am alive?:_

A girl was already waiting for him, arms crossed and her foot tapping the dusty earth impatiently.

Sasuke's eyes immediately bled red as he surveyed the girl.

_:Name – Tayuya:_

_:Species – Human:_

_:Relation to Orochimaru – Fighter:_

_:Strength – Battle Situations:_

_:Weapon – Flute: _

"Tsk – it's about time!" Tayuya exclaimed upon seeing him. "I've been waiting for you!"

_:Height – 5 feet, 5 inches:_

_:Weight – 116 pounds:_

_:State of Mind – Sane:_

"Now! Let's go!" Tayuya raised her flute to her lips.

_:Mood – Formerly impatient, but now excited:_

_:Intelligence Level – Medium:_

_:Battle Experience – Large:_

_:Danger Level – Medium:_

Tayuya's genjutsu burst forth from her flute, seeing to burst Sasuke's eardrums.

Sasuke's eyes immediately read the attack.

_:Type of attack – Genjutsu:_

_:Weapon used – Flute:_

_:Attack name – Mateki: Mugenonsa:_

_:Literal Translation – Magic Flute: Dream Sound Chain:_

_:Copying Information:_

_:Now Tuning Out Sound:_

Sasuke closed his eyes as the sound waves hit him, and his eardrums became deaf to the noise, leaving his mental capabilities intact.

_:Analyzing Attack:_

_:Commencing Genjutsu Break:_

Calmly, he raised his own hands, lacing his fingers together.

"Release," he spoke the one word, and the entire attack shattered.

Tayuya gasped.

"No way," she breathed.

Sasuke stood still for one more moment.

_:Commencing Retaliation:_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, still bloodied red, and he suddenly vanished.

Tayuya didn't see it coming.

The humanoid appeared right in front of the redhead, his knees bent and arms spread wide.

The girl never had a chance to escape.

A knee was in her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs and making her double over with a gasp.

Sasuke spun counter-clockwise and slammed the back on his leg into the back of Tayuya's knees with his hands over his head like a dancer, forcing her down.

Tayuya felt something grip both her wrists, and a foot was at her back, pressing down as Sasuke pulled her wrists upwards behind her back, threatening to crack her arms at the shoulder blade.

Her flute was in between his teeth.

In total, the fight didn't even last fifteen seconds.

Kabuto and Orochimaru's jaws dropped.

Orochimaru gained his composure quickly, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my little toy isn't just a toy. Very good, Sasuke." He spoke into a microphone that let his words be heard in the arena. "Release her."

Sasuke obeyed, and Tayuya gasped, scrambling away from him and rubbing her shoulder.

"What ARE you?" She asked him.

Sasuke looked down at her with dull eyes.

"I am…" Kabuto's words rang through his head. "A weapon."

_:A thing created to kill:_

**End Battle Three – Weapon **

**Teehee. So Sasuke is finally getting it. XD**

**Awe – POOR SASU-CHAN!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Toy

**Konnichi wa!**

**Meh – not much to say.**

**Except it's pouring down drenched and unhappy cats and dogs where I am and I'm afraid my computer's going to be shot any second and electrocute me. **

**But hey – I love you guys. It's worth it.**

**Heehee… so the molestation is finally beginning… XD**

**Please enjoy!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Four – Toy**

Sasuke was taken to another room – one where there was hardly any light and everything was in a dark color – silk and or leather covered nearly everything.

His sharp eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in every ornament and furniture and dimension.

"What am I doing here…" his eyes went to the other with him. "Kabuto?"

Kabuto gave him a strange look – one where one of his eyes narrowed and the corner of his lips on the same side pulled upwards. Sasuke quickly copied the expression and saved it.

"Orochimaru-sama will be with you in a moment," he replied before closing the heavy mahogany door.

Sasuke stared at the door – stared _through _the door – for a moment before blinking and realizing that Kabuto wasn't coming back.

_:Must Process: _

So he sat down, his knees and calves pressed tightly together as he inclined his head, hands in his lap and his eyes becoming half-closed and dull, the shine falling away from them as his mouth parted slightly. Numbers and letters and other gibberish reflected faintly across his eyes.

First was the expression that Orochimaru gave him – where both corners of his lips pulled upwards and his mouth grew rounded – in a half-circle.

_:Smile – usually used when a person is pleased or happy. Can also be grim or twisted or wicked:_

Then it was the expression Kabuto just gave him – where only one corner of the lips pulled upwards.

_:Smirk – used to provoke or show superiority:_

He quickly researched the other expressions he saw and saved them.

"Oh – so you're here."

His eyes were bright and on the door at the opposite side of the room even before Orochimaru came close to opening the door.

He said nothing – merely surveyed Orochimaru – studied every inch of him.

The man had changed clothes – into a silken robe of deep violet, his hands in the robe's pockets. Sasuke could see a small sliver of pale skin – even paler than his.

There was something strange about the man that Sasuke sensed immediately – but he couldn't quite place it. That small part of him that was overridden by every piece of machinery in his system screamed in futility, crying out in warning that was ignored and eventually silenced.

Orochimaru – without looking behind him, closed the door and – Sasuke noticed – locked it. He walked over to the other.

"You made me very proud today, my little slave," Orochimaru commented, raising a slender hand and holding Sasuke's chin, lifting up the boy's head to let Sasuke look up at him, a blank look on the boy's face. "Not only are you beautiful, intelligent, AND obedient, but you also very powerful. Very good."

Sasuke processed this, but he didn't react. He didn't know how to.

Orochimaru seemed to realize this, and he leaned down, the tip of his nose nearly touching Sasuke's. His grip on the boy's chin tightened slightly.

"You know, when people compliment you like that, you're supposed to thank them."

Black orbs flashed as Sasuke researched the proper way to do what Orochimaru spoke of.

Sasuke closed his eyes, but only for a mere moment as his mind processed a proper reaction and sent it to his body.

He opened his eyes.

"Thank you very much… Lord Orochimaru."

A tremor went through the hand holding Sasuke's chin, and Orochimaru drew closer, his lips ghosting Sasuke's.

"The way you say my name is extravagant – impossibly beautiful in the most elegant way –"

_The way it rolls off your innocent, pure little tongue – the tongue that I'm craving so badly to taint –_

"Say it again."

Sasuke complied without question.

"Lord Orochimaru."

Before he could close his mouth after the last syllable was uttered, Orochimaru's mouth was on his, making Sasuke's eyes widen ever so slightly.

Orochimaru pulled away – but just barely.

Sasuke blinked up at him, his hands still in his lap.

"THAT, little slave, is called a kiss," Orochimaru informed him. Sasuke blinked.

_:Kiss – a contact of the lips, usually passed between lovers or family members:_

But they were not family – Sasuke could tell immediately that they had no relation with each other whatsoever.

But were they lovers?

No – they hadn't had intercourse – Sasuke did a quick scan of his body to see his lower regions untouched – so, technically, they weren't lovers.

Sasuke was confused.

_:I do not understand:_

"And this next thing…" Orochimaru set his thumb on Sasuke's chin and pulled the boy's mouth open. "Is called a French Kiss."

_:French Kiss – a kiss where the tongue is pressed into the other's mouth. Usually between people involved in a romantic relationship – forbidden between those with family ties:_

Sasuke's research was proved correct as Orochimaru's lips pressed against his open ones, molding against his while the warm muscle pushed into his mouth.

His eyes instinctively fluttered shut, and his muscles relaxed as hands trailed down and settled on his thighs, providing support for the one above him.

The tongue in his mouth poked and prodded at his, silently commanding him to respond.

He obeyed, shyly returning the other muscle's touch like the inexperienced boy he was.

Then it was over, and Orochimaru was looking down at him, a strange glint in his eyes that Sasuke – again – couldn't identify.

Hands were at his shoulders, pulling him up and leading him towards the elaborate four-poster bed, covered in dark colored silks and the elaborate headboard peeking out from behind a mountain of beaded silk pillows.

Sasuke was set down on the bed – back against the mountain of pillows – as Orochimaru took off the robe, revealing loose drawstring sweatpants and a pale upper torso.

The boy didn't know how to react – he was still as Orochimaru climbed over him, his hands on either side of the boy's thighs – holding himself up.

"When I kiss you, dear little _slave_, you're to respond – do you understand?"

Sasuke processed this command, but was still left blank.

"But… how?" He asked. Orochimaru smirked mockingly at him. Sasuke's confusion washed away the spark of anger that flared at the expression.

"Oh – poor little Sasuke – he's completely clueless about love and lovemaking." He chuckled. "But no matter. I'll teach you. I'm sure you'll learn quickly. After all…" he drifted closer to the boy's lips. "You ARE my _toy_."

**End Battle Four – Toy **

**OMG! –checks own pluse- I'm still alive? O.O OMG! I didn't know it was possible! I'm not dead yet!**

**But before I am, let's cut this short!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	5. Machine

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! Sorry for not being on the Net in FOREVER!**

**SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**And I STILL have to read that stupid historical fiction – YES! I'M STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT! –storms-**

**By the way! ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Those of you who have read The Eighth Celestial Warrior to chapter 19 – this is for you!**

**You know the scene where Sasuke is drop dead gorgeous in that sexy kimono? Well, I have decided to throw a CONTEST! –cheers-**

**If you can draw the picture of Sasuke in the drop dead gorgeous kimono, submit it (or email it to me) to deviantart, then please do so! The best drawing of Sasuke in the sexy kimono will get a FREE DEDICATION ONESHOT! WOOHOO!**

**Also – anyone else who draws a fanart for any of my stories will get a oneshot as well!**

**You guys have two months! If you DO draw it, please submit it to deviantart and alert me that you have done so, or ask for my email address if you unable to submit it to the DA site. **

**Remember you guys – two months! I look forward to all of your fanart and contest material!**

**Anyway, HOT CHAPTER! 8D**

**Please enjoy!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Five – Machine**

Hands were on his body, traveling from his shins and slowly moving upwards, caressing his legs, and avoiding the mound _between _those legs completely as the fingers trailed upwards, pulling out the wire mesh from under the tight waistband and slipping underneath the black shirt, skating over the tight abdominal muscles and toned chest. Orochimaru smiled, satisfied as Sasuke did nothing to pull away.

_He truly IS a machine. _

The snake turned to the wire mesh, neatly pulling it up and over Sasuke's head. Next was the black shirt, which also came off without incident.

Now Orochimaru took Sasuke's wrist and pulled the boy forward, forcing him to shift so he was sitting on his knees in front of the snake master. The older man's strong arms wrapped around him, pressing him to the other – chest to chest.

"Now…" Orochimaru breathed in the other's ear. "Shall we begin again?"

Sasuke blinked at him and attempted to pull away so he could have eye contact when he asked the question, but Orochimaru didn't allow him.

He took the boy's chin in hand again and pressed their mouths together, nipping sharply at Sasuke's lips, commanding entrance.

Like the machine that was in his system, the boy allowed it – he allowed the tongue that he formerly would have attempted to bite in half to enter without a breath of resistance. He allowed the muscle to explore every crevice and inch of his mouth, responding shyly but gaining more experience every second as he memorized the movements of the muscle in his mouth and copied them.

Silently, he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed, Orochimaru's body falling heavily onto his. However, he didn't feel the weight – he felt the heat.

It was everywhere, pressing against his lower stomach, hard and hot – bearing down on the very air around them. Sasuke's mechanical mind was able to identify it as the snake guided the boy's own tongue into his mouth, urging him to explore – to try.

It was lust.

That small part of Sasuke screamed again.

Orochimaru took his hand and guided it to his side, leading the fingers upwards over the heated flesh, showing him how to caress and respond TO caresses as Sasuke's tongue was pushed back and his mouth was taken and controlled again.

Sasuke learned fairly quickly.

The boy felt a strange sensation building at the lower pits of his stomach – something that he had never experienced before. He quickly researched it as hands reached for his pants, and came up with a name –

_:Arousal:_

He didn't know how to describe the feeling as the pants were eased downwards after Orochimaru undid the multiply belt buckles, and he let out a soft hiss as the cold air hit his flesh – the flesh that was heated and needing _exactly _like Orochimaru's.

But Sasuke didn't know that.

Then he allowed a strangled gasp to leave his throat as cold fingers touched him, caressing his core with soft feather touches.

He had a general way to describe the feelings crashing through his body now.

_:It feels… good.:_

He was still being kissed, but then Orochimaru pulled away, staring down at the sweating boy, whose member felt quite good under his fingertips.

"How does it feel, my little slave?" He asked gently, leaning down and latching his teeth onto Sasuke's throat. "Feels good, doesn't it? Heh – your first arousal as a machine…" he gave a throaty growl around the flesh in his mouth. "It's _wonderful_."

Sasuke said nothing. The mouth was removed from his throat and he watched as Orochimaru fully remove the tight black pants, revealing slender, powerful legs capable of shattering bone and crushing ribs and bursting internal organs with a powerful squeeze.

But Orochimaru knew Sasuke wouldn't touch him – he had given the boy no reason to sense any danger – there was none threatening his life.

His _virginity_, however, was ANOTHER story…

That thought made Orochimaru grin, and he towered over Sasuke's lower torso, the boy bare and still and absolutely _gorgeous_ underneath him, waiting, asking, _begging _to be taken and raped and tainted.

_Not yet. _Orochimaru thought, stopping himself from doing just that. _He needs to learn a little more, get a little more experienced. I know – we'll have some fun. _

He sat down cross-legged and slid his hands underneath the boy's tight buttocks, effortlessly pulling up the petite frame despite the metal and machinery inside it and pulling Sasuke's lower body into his lap.

"Now, my little _slave_, next lesson," Orochimaru told the silent boy, guiding the smooth, sexy legs to hug his waist. "Pay attention, because this one is _very _important." He leaned down closer to Sasuke's core. "This is called oral sex. Memorize the movements – it's going to be _very _helpful to you in the future."

Sasuke's mechanical brain quickly researched the term as Orochimaru leaned all the way down.

_:Oral sex – where the male's member is taken in by another's mouth:_

Orochimaru did as such, wrapping his tongue around Sasuke's core – which was equally as hard and possibly even hotter than his own – and caressed it, the length nor width giving the snake master any trouble.

Sasuke shuddered as brand new sensations flooded his body, and his legs squeezed, but not nearly enough to bruise the pale flesh on Orochimaru's sides.

The back of his mind did as he was asked, and memorized every swipe of the tongue, every touch of the lips, every graze of razor sharp teeth…

A few more moments passed, and Sasuke – being completely inexperienced and with hardly any self control – released in Orochimaru's mouth, gasping as artificial sweat passed through his pores onto his skin. His eyes fluttered shut – it was just required too much strength to keep them open – it was like all the superior power he had shown at the arena had vanished, leaving him hot and sweaty and sticky, but strangely satisfied.

Orochimaru gladly fully cleansed Sasuke's organ and swallowed, pulling up to gaze at the gasping, sweating, absolutely _glorious _body.

No – God had spared no expense bringing _THIS _beauty into being.

He took Sasuke's quivering legs from his waist and shifted, moving to sit on his knees right over Sasuke's chest, his right hand on the headboard – keeping him balanced while he settled comfortably.

Sasuke's eyes opened with the movement, and he shifted so that his arms weren't crushed by Orochimaru's legs as they settled on either side of his chest. The heavy weight of the snake master set itself on his chest, but Sasuke – once again – felt nothing. It was like a feather was on his body.

Then Orochimaru took Sasuke's elegant, deceivingly frail hands and guided them, lifting his buttocks up off the boy's body and sliding the fingers into the waistline of the drawstring pants, making them slide both the cloth and the undergarment down underneath it, exposing Orochimaru's own heat.

With another shift and a tug, the pants were flung aside.

_You are a machine. _

He looked down at Sasuke, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Now, you do the same to me," he told the boy. "Consider this your… first _test_ in this area of expertise. Shift if you must to reach, but you WILL do it."

It was an order.

Sasuke was recreated to obey _those _kinds of orders.

The boy felt no embarrassment or the feeling of exposure people usually got when they were towered over, politely asked – well, _ordered_ – to suck another off.

No – he only felt shyness, the type of hesitation that could be deleted with the slightest reassurance.

However, THIS had been an order. An order Sasuke was designed to follow – Orochimaru would GIVE no reassurances.

And the mechanical part of the boy knew that.

So, Sasuke shifted and pushed himself further up on the bed, sliding underneath Orochimaru's heat and between his legs where he could comfortably reach up and grip the snake master's hips, pulling his upper torso upwards by using the grip he had on Orochimaru's hips. The older reached out to grip the top of the head post in both hands to hold himself up as the powerful hold unconsciously forced him downwards.

Soon, he was consumed, exactly as he had done with the boy, and he immediately bit back a moan as the exact same techniques he used on the boy were used on him, the tongue and teeth and lips moving and caressing _exactly _how he had done it.

But this time there was a strange difference – an addition that only Sasuke and Sasuke alone could provide – and it made every movement all the hotter.

The snake master stared at the boy with half-lidded eyes as he was worked on.

_This is all you are. _He thought satanically. _You're a machine – a machine built for pleasure and entertainment and death. A machine built for me to fuck – that's all. Sure, you were a pretty expensive machine – but you're still just that – a machine. You have no true feelings, and if you do, I'll crush them. Just wait boy. An emotionless fuck toy – that's all you'll ever be._

Orochimaru had much more self-control than the boy, and he waited until the pleasure had become nearly impossible to retain – a powerful, painful prickling sensation in the very bottom of the pit in his stomach.

A while more passed, and Orochimaru finally allowed himself release, and Sasuke's eyes widened as something warm and salty was jetted into his mouth, but Orochimaru had pulled away and had gripped Sasuke's chin, forcing his teeth shut with a soft snap before the boy could spit it out. Orochimaru's eyes glinted sadistically, and he smirked at the flash of panic – in the mist of all the confusion – inside the black orbs.

"Swallow," he breathed coldly.

The order was processed, and Orochimaru watched Sasuke's barely noticeable Adam's apple move up and down as the boy did as he was ordered, amused as he noticed Sasuke's teeth were clenched.

"Good boy," he cooed, before pulling Sasuke's mouth open again and crushing their lips together, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's entrance.

Orochimaru tasted himself in the boy's mouth. Sasuke tasted something he instantly recognized as his own seed on Orochimaru's tongue.

For some strange reason, that very knowledge sent a shudder down his spine.

Then Orochimaru pulled away.

"Now, my _slave_…" he always emphasized that word. "Sleep."

The order was given, the body HAD to respond.

Sasuke's eyes obediently fluttered shut, and his body stilled as his breathing became regular.

Orochimaru smiled, satisfied, and climbed off the bed, turning to watch Sasuke shift onto his side – facing the snake master and curling up into a fetal position – just like he used to do before the operation.

The snake master smirked, and went to take a shower.

When he returned to retrieve some clothes, Sasuke was still in that position, eyes closed and his legs protectively pressed up against his stomach and his arms curled into his chest.

No – the boy's innocence hadn't been lost yet – not yet.

"That's all you are," Orochimaru breathed. "That's all you ever will be."

His eyes grew sharp.

"A machine."

**End Battle Five – Machine **

**Poor Sasu-baby.**

**Snakes don't have hearts. Except for the ones in their bodies. **

**If they didn't have that, they would die.**

**Awe… poor Sasu-baby – again!**

**AND PLEASE REMEMBER! TWO MONTHS!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Shadow

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAH! –dodges sharp objects- OKAY! OKAY! I KNOW I KNOW!**

**-sigh- Yeah – I know I haven't updated in forever – what can I say? My muses didn't want to poke my forehead and I was too lazy to update. -.-**

**I'm sorry. :(**

**But, to make it up, I've updated nearly all of my stories. I won't be updating as often as I did – school's almost over and it's being a bitch with all the projects and the papers and – UGH!**

**So… yeah. I'm not dead. Yet. My fate is in your dear hands, my lovely reviewers.**

**Oh crap. I'm gonna die. –starts writing will-**

**But, here's the next chapter. You had no idea how hard I had to squeeze my brain in order to get so many updates out. Yeah – sorry! –bows-**

**I hope you like it!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Six – Shadow**

Soft footsteps padded down the hallway and across the room to another corridor.

_:BeepBeepBeep:_

_:Disturbance detected:_

Blood red eyes snapped open as the sound – ever so miniscule – reached highly trained ears like a clear, undaunted ring.

It was dark in Orochimaru's room, and the eyes immediately sought out the snake master, who was dozing in the lush armchair by the bed.

Without moving, the eyes redirected themselves towards the door as the soft steps came again. The orbs contracted and expanded, multiple levels within the pupils and irises rotating and spinning at different speeds as they shifted to allow the eyes to see _THROUGH _the thick wood.

His mind's eye allowed him to see the creatures that created the sound – the shift in the air, the smell – and without shifting, he classified them.

_:Time – 3:47 A.M.:_

_:An unnatural time to be visiting:_

_:Security System – hacked: _

_:Safety walls – torn apart:_

_:Obviously, these intruders were not to be expected:_

_:Intruders:_

_:Analysis:_

…

_:Annihilation: _

Immediately, he had slipped off of the bed and pulled his pants back on. At least Orochimaru had been gracious enough to leave him his sense of decency. Without glancing at the snake master, Sasuke easily picked the lock and slipped outside, silent like the moon.

Instantly, he located and tracked the intruders, blending into the shadows and allowing himself to survey the three trespassers and gain information about them as they stopped and glanced around, silent commands and questions passing between them.

_:Experience – High:_

_:Reason for intrusion – unknown: _

_:Danger level – High:_

_:Analysis:_

…

_:Interrogation before annihilation:_

He stood and walked forward where they could see him.

"Stop," he ordered emotionlessly. "You are forbidden beyond this point."

The three glanced at each other and then back at him, weighing his power.

"Really?" One of them – the one in the front – asked cautiously. "And who are you?"

"That is not necessary information," Sasuke replied crisply, still with that blank voice. "Why are you here?"

"That's not necessary information either," the same man shot back with an arrogant smirk. The other two exchanged glances, but Sasuke was undaunted.

"You are in the headquarters of Orochimaru Sannin," he informed them. "And you are also unwanted and unexpected. I believe I have every right to extract information regarding your reasons here."

The three exchanged glances, and then the first one rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, glaring down at Sasuke, who was at least a head shorter than him. "And what're YOU going to do if we refuse to tell you?"

Sasuke's answer was unhesitant as his eyes flashed warningly.

"Then I'll have to kill you,"

The three again changed glances.

"We don't have time to deal with this!" One of the others breathed to the first. "We have to get to the control room!"

Sasuke quickly assessed this information and revised his analysis.

"I see," he said out loud in order to get their attention. He then smiled at them, using an altered version of the smile Orochimaru gave him in order to seem calm and reassuring and relieved. "So YOU'RE the three the boss told me about."

The other three immediately grew suspicious.

"And who are YOU?" The third one asked. Sasuke's smile widened slightly, though his eyes remained cold. He looped his thumbs through two belt loops and let himself slouch.

"I am Shadow," he replied, the lie rolling smoothly off his tongue, knowing the three knew the name because he had seen it in the three's minds. "I was the one the organization sent to get into the heart of Orochimaru's scheme. They had told me they were going to send in three of their agents to infiltrate, but I didn't think it would be YOU." He gave a pointed look at the three. The middle one glared at him.

"Really? And who ARE we?" He asked. Sasuke raised a hand and pointed to the girl on the middle one's right.

"Dream," he pointed to the one on the other's right. "Illusion," he then pointed to the one in the middle. "And Master."

He lowered his hand. "Together, you create the team know as DIM. You're a fairly new team, specializing in controlling your opponent through a long, complicated series of genjutsu. You've been in the organization for three years, and at first there was some inner conflict in the group but now you have officially became an infiltration team after a surprise attack on the organization when you saved each other's lives." He immediately listed off all of the data he cared to reveal. He then gave a small smirk at the shocked looks on the three's faces.

And to think that all of that information came from just a few seconds of poking around in the other three's minds and doing research in their organization's database – which was child's play to hack into and crash. If the three managed to make it out alive – the chance of which was .O1 percent to 99.99 – they would return to absolute chaos because the mainframe – the very heart of the organization itself – had burst into flames.

"So tell me, does that assure you?"

The three again exchanged glances.

"Well, you know information that only a high ranking member of the organization would know…" he murmured. Then his eyes narrowed. "But why did you threaten to kill us?"

Sasuke gave a luxurious, leisurely shrug, assessing the three for a proper answer.

"What can I say? Orochimaru has been crawling up my ass lately – it's been really tense around here. I guess I'm just a bit wound up." He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ha – sorry if I worried you." He straightened.

"So where is the control room?" Dream asked him. Sasuke – without moving his torso – raised his left hand and pointed over his right shoulder behind him to another hall. His eyes didn't leave the three for an instant.

"It's down that way – straight down – there's no need to worry. I got the message so I took the liberty of shutting down the security system there."

The security system was now on high alert.

The three didn't know that, however, as they nodded their thanks and ran passed Sasuke, disappearing into the shadows down the hall.

Wordlessly, Sasuke turned and watched them go, dropping the act of "Shadow".

Still silent, he opened his palm and willed his hand to create a holograph projector, and watched it as a circle appeared in the middle of his palm and a TV was projected into the air above his palm.

"Kabuto," he stated simply.

The medic's shocked face appeared on the small screen – Sasuke knew his OWN face had appeared on the huge TV in the control room – where Kabuto no doubt was at this hour.

"_Sasuke?"_ He asked dumbly. _"What's going on? How did you…?"_

"There are intruders headed towards the control room," Sasuke interrupted him. "Catch them. They might hold some valuable information regarding the organization a man named "Shadow" belongs to."

"_Akiada?" _Kabuto was struck dumb. _"What the…? Shadow is already dead – we realized who he was the moment he entered into the organization. But… how…? How do you know –?"_

"That does not matter," Sasuke cut him off again. "They are almost there. You have to move quickly in order to ensure a successful capture. Just because the security system is on does not mean they cannot break through it. You should have enough time if you work fast enough. I will wake Orochimaru."

Kabuto's face was awestruck and horrified all at once.

"_SASUKE –!"_

The humanoid clenched his fist and disconnected the link. He whirled and headed back to Orochimaru's room.

* * *

Kabuto could only numbly go about Sasuke's request, preparing a trap for the three upcoming fighters.

_That's strange. _He realized.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru." A hand was set on the snake master's shoulder. "Lord Orochimaru, you must wake up." The snake was out cold. "Lord Orochimaru!"

Golden eyes snapped open and a hand was at Sasuke's throat, squeezing down. Immediately, the humanoid's defensive mechanisms kicked in and he gripped Orochimaru's wrists, trying to whirl the snake around to slam him against the wall.

The hand was suddenly away from his throat, and his hands instantly fell limp at his side, his reflexes easing and coiling back into their deadly, instant-release springs.

Now hands were at his shoulders, and he was spun and pushed into the armchair Orochimaru had just left, a body on top of him and lips on his own.

He immediately pushed up against the body above him, arching up into the cool flesh as he had been taught, reaching up and slipping his hands around Orochimaru's throat, lacing his fingers at the back of the snake's neck. A part of him dully registered that Orochimaru had no clothes on, but he dismissed that fact as unimportant when the other pressed powerfully against him, crushing him against the cushion and a foreign tongue diving deep into his mouth and down his throat as roaming hands caressed his bare chest and arms.

_:Necessary information has not yet been given: _

The mechanical part of him strictly reminded him as his body threatened to make it forget about the intruders he had just directed into a trap. He shifted slightly to give him more ability to push upwards at the bare body above him, pulling Orochimaru down to meet him as HIS hands began to trail as well.

_:Necessary information has not yet been given:_

His mind repeated the statement, and when he pulled away for a gasping breath, he let it slip in a gasp before Orochimaru leaned in and claimed his lips again.

"There were intruders just now…" another breath. "Lord Orochimaru."

The previous comment registered and Orochimaru pulled away from him, his hands on either chair arm.

"What?" Sasuke's black mechanical eyes were hazy with human lust as he replied.

"You heard me, Lord Orochimaru. There were intruders just now – three of them. I guided them to the control room, where Kabuto prepared a trap. They are prisoners now. I was sent to awaken you," he replied smoothly. "Will I accompany you to the control room?"

Orochimaru could merely look at him for a moment, but then he smiled, leaning down once more to catch Sasuke's lips in a powerful kiss, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth and crushing the child's lips against his. Sasuke immediately responded, becoming faster to do so and with more heated experience. They were both gasping for air when they pulled away, their chests pressed against each other. Orochimaru gave a small smirk, brushing his lips against Sasuke's again.

"That… I would enjoy." He climbed up off of Sasuke and walked over to a large closet. "I will change."

Sasuke watched him shamelessly as he changed, taking in everything about the snake master – every curve and every measurement – he didn't have enough human sense to have shame.

"Sasuke." Sasuke had looked up to meet Orochimaru's eyes even before the snake had begun to turn. Orochimaru smirked. "Come, my _slave_."

Wordlessly, the humanoid slipped off of the chair and glided to Orochimaru, stopping at his side. The snake began walking, and Sasuke followed him, keeping at his heel and silent.

Like a shadow.

**End Battle Six – Shadow **

**Ow. My brain hurts. –rubs brain-**

**And for those of you who live in the United States – have you seen the third Pirates of the Carribean movie?**

**Hot DAMN that movie rocks! I LUV JOHNNY DEPP! –heart- He plays Captain Jack Sparrow so WELL:D**

**But yeah – I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! Hopefully this many updates will make up for it, yeah:D**

**And I have a new story out! I'm killing myself slowly but surely! XD**

**It's called, Creation of Bloodlust – please go read!**

**And I have an account at I would really appreciate if you guys read the two stories I've posted! They're the starting chapters of two books that I've written! My Penname is **_**Raining-Flames-and-Roses**_** and the stories are called **_**Dungeon Master's Beast **_**and **_**From Here to Hell, I Stand Tall**_

**You can find the links on my profile, if I'm not mistaken. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. Murder

**Konnichi wa, everyone!**

**I've got really nothing to say today, except that I'm an AWFUL procrastinator when it comes to school work. XP**

**Happy Labor Day!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Seven – Murder**

Sasuke and Orochimaru emerged in the control room to see the three fighters known as DIM trapped in a cage of electricity, pressed closely together as the cage teasingly moved closer and then farther away, constantly threatening them with death of electrocution.

The humanoid immediately surveyed the prison.

_:Voltage – five hundred thousand volts:_

_:Capacity – twenty humans:_

_:Possibility of escape - .1032437 Percent:_

_:Danger level of prisoners – None:_

The one known as 'Master' recognized Sasuke immediately.

"Shadow!" He roared, making the other two blink and follow his gaze. Sasuke looked at him with a blank look on his face. "The security system was on when you said you disengaged it! How?"

Orochimaru laughed icily as Sasuke merely looked at the other, the humanoid's eyes cold and blank.

"Stupid boy – isn't it obvious?" He laughed again as the other two silently pleaded with Sasuke, begging him to let them out. "He _LIED _to you! He never disengaged the system, because he _wanted _to lead you into a trap! You innocent little child!"

Master stared at Orochimaru before shifting his gaze to Sasuke.

"Shadow…" his voice was soft. "Is this true?"

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Lord Orochimaru is correct." His voice was devoid of emotion – as mechanical as his mind. "I am not Shadow. I intentionally misled you in order to immobilize you."

"Not… Shadow?" The girl known as 'Illusion' repeated breathlessly. "But… how? Our organization –"

"Has been fed lies all this time," Orochimaru cut in icily. "We realized who Shadow was the moment he entered seeking to become my underling. _But_…" at this his voice grew more sinister. "If you _REALLY _want to see your dear comrade again…" Orochimaru's eyes turned sharp – sadistic. "Then who am I to deny you?" He cast Kabuto a swift glance, which was deftly caught and the medic quickly raised a hand, wrapping his fingers around the smooth head of a lever beside him and pulling down.

Immediately, the wall in front of the prison, Orochimaru's left, and Kabuto's right shifted upwards, allowing everyone to see what was on the other side of the wall.

Illusion screamed.

There was a body shackled to the white wall behind the steel one, a white florescent light above and beneath the body, illuminating it like a trophy. The body looked generally untouched, except for one thing.

Coldly, Kabuto raised a foot, slamming down a handle to a small compartment beneath the body with his heel and releasing the latch, allowing something to roll from the compartment and onto the floor.

It was a decapitated head.

"No…" the other girl – known as 'Dream' breathed. "No – it can't be!"

Sasuke quickly analyzed the face, shifting through the data he had found in the _Akiada _main computer system for the rest of the information.

_:Name – Girazo Ota, Codename: Shadow: _

_:Species – Human:_

_:Relation to Orochimaru – Enemy Spy:_

_:Strength – Internal Destruction of Organizations:_

_:Weapon – None: _

_:Height – Six Feet, Nine Inches:_

_:Weight – One Hundred and Sixty-seven Pounds:_

_:State of Mind – Dead:_

_:Intelligence Level – High:_

_:Battle Experience – Large:_

_:Danger Level – None:_

He finished surveying the dead man's head and his eyes flicked back into dark brightness, allowing him to analyze the rest of the conversation.

The girl known as Illusion was doing something – salt water was seeping out of the corners of her eyes, trailing down her face as her entire body shook. Sasuke cocked his head at her, wondering what she was doing and mentally filing away that expression for later.

For some reason, a strange ache settled on his chest at the sight – right in the middle of his breast plate. It made his throat close up – it was suddenly difficult to swallow – and he felt the corners of his eyes burn.

_:Unknown reaction to outside stimulus:_

_:Commencing rapid system reboot:_

He closed his eyes, feeling his entire body grow numb as the system inside him shut down, but before he could collapse, the system was online again, and he opened his eyes again once more, the strange heaviness in his chest gone and his throat cleared.

But once he saw the girl – the girl and those drops of saltwater pouring from her eyes – it reappeared.

_:Unknown reaction to outside stimulus:_

_:Faultless system reboot had commenced:_

_:Analysis – Questionable: _

"You should consider yourself lucky," Orochimaru told the three in the prison. "I already know why you're here, so I have no need to torture you for information. I will have one of my rare moments of mercy, and grant you a swift death." He turned to Sasuke, eyes glinting maliciously. "By my _slave's _hands."

The team called DIM gasped in unison.

"Sasuke." The humanoid turned his head at the voice, looking up to stare – blankly but ever judging – into Orochimaru's eyes. The snake lord's voice was icy, barely containing the excitement within.

There was silence between them for a moment.

_Let's see how much of a machine you REALLY are – _

"Kill them."

The order flashed through Sasuke's mechanical mind, and he immediately took a step forward, his fingers glowing a sickening red.

Kabuto – with a push of a button – disengaged the prison, but before the three could flee, Sasuke had trapped them, wrapping them in a slick web of Chakra.

Illusion began to softly chant, and Sasuke closed his eyes, immediately identifying the attack and destroying it.

When he opened his eyes again, they were blood red.

He locked eyes with the girl, and he saw her eyes were red as well, but not from a bloodline trait.

Her eyes were red because they were bloodshot, that same strange saltwater sliding down her cheeks.

That same unusual ache settled more powerfully in his chest as he neared the three, and that made him hesitate. Something abnormal held him arm down – kept it from raising it to deal the death blow.

"_Don't kill them!" _That strange, small voice in the back of his mind pleaded. _"Please don't kill them!" _

But the mechanical part of him ruled over all else, and it shoved the tiny voice back.

_:Command has been given:_

Sasuke's fists clenched, his eyes blank and bloodied red.

_:Command – Annihilation:_

_:Processing:_

Sasuke raised his hand to bring it even with their bent heads, his eyes cold.

_:Carrying out command:_

A blood red light flashed through his palm and split, slicing straight into their heads, entering their skulls and easily tearing apart their physical mind without damaging the outside part of the head.

Blood pouring out of every hole in their skull – their ears, eyes, nose, mouth – the three fell, collapsing upon each other as the hot copper pooled at Sasuke's feet, following the crevices of the tile floor and surrounding the humanoid in thin rivers of red.

Sasuke's eyes never left Illusion's face – never left the shimmering trails of saltwater on her cheeks. The ache changed from that to an awful knot in his stomach, pulsing like a huge sore as his throat completely closed up.

His hand began to shake as he lowered it, and he fought it into stillness, clenching his fist.

Orochimaru laughed icily, walking over to the humanoid and setting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Very good my slave!" The snake lord cooed as he caressed the other's shoulders with light fingers. There was only sadistic glee in Orochimaru's voice. Sasuke didn't look at him. Something was happening inside him – there seemed to be a massive fire bursting into life around the knot in his stomach, screaming at him to lash out at the man beside him – to send another bolt of energy through the snake's own skull and be done with it – how _DARE _he laugh at the dead –?

The mechanical part of him strictly forced such thoughts into silence, crushing down the fire in his belly and telling him he was getting… – whatever he was getting – for no reason at all.

His body immediately relaxed, and when he looked up at Orochimaru again, there was only a blankness _he _could possess, the blankness of a mind that had no idea what a sin he had just committed.

The sin of murder.

**End Battle Seven – Murder **

**Happy Labor Day again!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review, ne?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. Master

**Omg lol! I'm finally updating this story! xD**

**Well, keeping things short, I'm on a road trip, and I rarely get internet, so that gives me time to update everything! :D**

**I hope you like this, you guys!**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Eight – Master**

"That was sheer brilliance, my slave!" Orochimaru praised loudly as he entered his private rooms, Sasuke following obediently behind. "You followed through with the order obediently and without fail – I _knew_ I could count on you!"

He whirled as Sasuke entered the main room, closing the door behind him and doing a quick scan of the room.

_:Danger Level – None:_

"Lock it," the Snake Master ordered, a smirk appearing on his features. Sasuke processed the command and quickly obeyed, locking the door without looking behind him. Orochimaru – with a sly smile on his face – motioned for him to come closer. Sasuke quietly obeyed. Orochimaru – still with that same expression – cupped the raven's face in his hands, locking eyes with the blank, mechanical orbs. "You did so well, my amazing slave," he breathed silkily. "I have half a mind to reward you… with more… _knowledge_..."

Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"Knowledge?" He repeated simply, gazing at him. Chuckling, Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes, pet," he cooed. "Knowledge. Like _this_…"

He ran his nails down Sasuke's chest, and some part of Sasuke's being stirred at touch.

"Who owns you, slave?"

Sasuke, not knowing how to answer that, didn't. Orochimaru, a little annoyed, repeated the action, but harder, dragging his nails mercilessly down the pale, flawless skin.

Pain signals entered Sasuke's brain, but since the injuries weren't life-threatening, his body didn't react.

Instinctively though, he winced slightly.

Orochimaru's voice was cold, demanding.

"Who owns you, _slave_?"

Sasuke, swallowing, took an educated guess.

"You do," he replied obediently. Though the pain wasn't exactly agonizing, it was still uncomfortable.

And since any dignity he possessed had been stripped from him, he was willing to do anything to get the pain to stop.

Apparently this seemed to be the right answer, for Orochimaru smirked wickedly, and caressed the outline of Sasuke's face with a slender finger before taking hold of the boy's chin and lifting it up so they could lock eyes.

"And who am I?"

Sasuke's reply was immediate – he thought he knew this little game now.

"Lord Orochimaru."

But he didn't.

Orochimaru's grip tightened painfully – so much that it nearly crushed Sasuke's jaw. His hand moved as if to knock Orochimaru's hand away, but then the man spoke.

"_Who am I?"_

Then the part of Sasuke's brain responsible for abstract thinking came into play, and it reviewed everything of Orochimaru Sasuke had been subjected to thus far.

_:Processing:_

_:Generating appropriate response:_

"My master," Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes in submission. Orochimaru smiled.

"Good…" he chuckled. "And what is my name?"

Sasuke gazed at him. He knew this one for sure.

"Lord Orochimaru," he replied – a little more confident now. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Good," he breathed. "Very, _very _good…"

He pulled Sasuke to the bed, pushed the boy down into it.

"And who would you kill for?"

Sasuke gazed up at him.

"You."

"And who would you give up everything for?"

Sasuke swallowed as Orochimaru's hands began to wander.

"You," he breathed, shifting a little. Orochimaru's smile widened.

"And who would you whore yourself for?"

Sasuke blinked, taking a moment to look up the word 'whore'.

A part of him rejected the idea, but that part was miniscule.

"You…" he breathed, quietly now. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, and lowered his hand.

"I didn't hear you…" he breathed icily, his fingers slipping into Sasuke's pants. Taking hold of him, he jerked the younger boy roughly, making the nerves that had yet to be tampered with become alight with fire. Sasuke immediately cried out, arching upwards as pain flashed through his system. "WHO WOULD YOU WHORE YOURSELF FOR?!"

"You!" Sasuke cried as Orochimaru's grip tightened, and then he threw his arm over his eyes, gasping, as the fingers slipped away, allowing him to breathe. Sweating, he swallowed as Orochimaru's touch became gentle again, and his fingers caressed the pale, smooth skin, teasing the waistband of Sasuke's pants.

"Good little slave…" he breathed. "Good, good little slave… and what do you want to do right now, my dear?"

Sasuke blinked, narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I want…" he breathed. He swallowed thickly. "I want to do anything…" he shifted a little, his legs unconsciously spreading beneath Orochimaru's touch. "That _you _want… Whatever you want…" the orders flashed through his mind again. "I will do it…"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Very good…" he breathed, his hands at Sasuke's hips – he had taken off Sasuke's pants just then. "I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

Before Sasuke could answer, he was flipped over onto his belly, his shirt pushed up to his shoulders.

"Ah!" He breathed in surprise – that had been the last thing his robotic mind had been expecting.

But he felt no danger yet.

"L-lord Orochimaru…"

"Hush…" the man breathed, his lips pressing against the young shoulder blade. "Hush. Just feel it… just close your eyes and feel it…"

Swallowing, Sasuke obeyed, his eyes fluttering shut as Orochimaru's touch began to travel lower and lower.

As Orochimaru touched him – almost curiously – his eyes flashed open.

"Lord–"

Pain ripped through his system, and he let out a choked cry as he collapsed onto the sheets again, quivering.

"I didn't tell you to open your eyes, _slave_," he bit out as he leaned forward to take Sasuke by the throat, squeezing ruthlessly. "Do NOT disobey me!"

Choking, Sasuke grunted, barely managed a small nod.

"Yes…" he breathed raggedly. "Sir…"

Orochimaru released his throat, and he collapsed back onto the bed, hiding his head in his arms, shaking.

"Now," Orochimaru stated, businesslike. "I was planning on making it nice and pleasurable for you, but now I'm just going to make it painful." Smirking, he smiled a little, reaching down to roughly handle Sasuke, paying no mind to his nails. "Or pleasurable. Depending on if our cute little slave here is a masochist or not."

Sasuke whimpered a little, not enjoying this feeling at all.

"Ah, n-no…" he breathed, anything to get this pain to stop. "Please… ah…" He bit his lip, tried a different tactic. "Please… stop… ah…" he swallowed. "M-master…"

Orochimaru paused, gazing at the back of Sasuke's head.

He smirked.

"Well…" he breathed thoughtfully as Sasuke waited, tension in his shoulders. "I suppose I could let you off just this once. But on one condition."

A hand reached into Sasuke's hair and yanked, pulling the boy upwards and making his back arch. Sasuke's eyes stayed closed as the man hissed,

"You have to call me Master from now on."

Sasuke whimpered.

"Yes… Sir…" he breathed. Orochimaru's grip on his hair tightened, and he yelped. "Ah… yes…" he swallowed. "Yes Master…"

Satisfied, Orochimaru released him, and Sasuke – for the third time – collapsed onto the blankets again.

"Good slave…" the snake breathed, smiling. "Very, _very _good slave…"

Then he flipped Sasuke onto his back again, the other looking so delicate and tiny beneath him.

But oh, the power beneath that frail-looking skin.

"Open your eyes."

Power that belonged to _him_.

Sasuke obeyed, gazing up at him almost fearfully.

_Heh, as if he's even capable of feeling FEAR._

Orochimaru motioned to himself.

"You're going to suck me off, slave," he stated simply. "And you're not going to mutter a word of complaint."

Then Sasuke noticed something. When had Orochimaru taken off his own clothes?

It took Sasuke a moment to realize what Orochimaru meant.

The man's voice was commanding.

"What do you say?"

Sasuke swallowed, moved to sit up, moved to Orochimaru – almost hesitantly.

"Yes…" he breathed, reaching out. "Master…"

Orochimaru smiled.

**End Battle Eight – Master**

**I managed to make it sexy. YES!!!! *thrusts in victory***

**Review? :3**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Task

**Hey everybody! :]]**

**Well, I decided to skip a large portion of the story and head right into the juicy part – mainly because I know it would take FOREVER to get the inspiration to write all of that.**

**So I summed it up. **

**I hope you guys like the next step in Sasuke's journey, everyone.**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Nine – Task**

"It's been over half a year, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto breathed quietly as he monitored the systems next to Sasuke – it was time for his routine maintenance check, and the humanoid was unconscious, his systems running through themselves in search for any anomalies and assisting with cleaning up his files, wiping away the metaphorical dust that had gathered along the creases of his processing units. Monitors kept watch of both his human and nonhuman attributes to make sure nothing went wrong during the clean-up. "With his performance so far, when do you plan on assigning him his task?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that, Kabuto," the snake stated simply, smirking a little with pride as he leaned against a near wall and merely gazed at the unconscious creature on the table. "When he wakes up, I suppose. How long with that be?"

"Another few hours," Kabuto replied after a quick glance at the master computer. "There's a lot of stuff to process and check up on."

He felt a twinge of jealousy. He, who had been with Orochimaru for nearly the entirety of his life, got a crappy super-computer that took up nearly an entire wall of a room, while a boy Orochimaru had been obsessing with for merely a few years gets the billion-dollar modulator implanted inside his very body that almost a hundred people had sacrificed themselves for to steal.

That system – when Sasuke learned to completely use it – could hack into Air Force One in under a minute.

It would take at least three floors of the same super computer Kabuto had to wield the same result.

_SO not fucking fair…_

"So do you think he's ready, Kabuto?" His master's question brought him out of his thoughts, and the medic hastily checked the screens again to make sure nothing had malfunctioned during his momentary daydream. "After all, for the task I have in mind for him, it usually takes ordinary humans sixteen to seventeen years to prepare themselves for – and even _then _they're rarely ready."

Kabuto – seeing nothing wrong with the machinery – cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, your prestige has made him no ordinary human, my lord," he replied, swallowing. "I hope I'm not assuming too much when I say he is capable of learning, and he will carry out your wishes dutifully and perfectly."

_He has so far, at least._

Over the last six months, Orochimaru had requested everything of Sasuke that he could think of – murder, robbery, impersonation – even whoring the boy out to some rich underground slave trader for the sake of gaining information that ultimately resulted in the man's assassination. Orochimaru had spared no expense for Sasuke, testing every single aspect of the boy to check his limits, check to see how truly human Sasuke still was.

The teen seemed to possess no limit – nothing was too degrading, too inhuman, too painful, too challenging for him. He was the perfect play-toy – Orochimaru loved to test Sasuke, to see how much he could take before he finally showed a response, a reaction.

How much pressure could he withstand? How much pain could he take? How much could Orochimaru ask of him before the burden became too much-?

So far he had yet to be disappointed. Sasuke performance was unparalleled to any of his pure-human employees, and he wished there were enough billion-dollar computers in the world to steal and enough people to steal them so he could make an entire army of Sasuke's capabilities.

If he was capable of doing that, the world would be ripe for the taking.

Ah, but of course, the machine was the only one of its kind in the world. There were others still being completed, but the one now wired to Sasuke's core nervous-system was the very first one to be finished.

And right after it had been, Orochimaru had stolen it.

Back then, he hadn't even had Sasuke in his grasp. The boy wasn't ready – he had still been a tiny little child. So Orochimaru took those years he had to get to know the machine, to find all the bugs in it and fix them – he wanted no anomalies to destroy the machine from the inside and thus crush his entire plan.

He smiled as he thought about the rest of the story – oh, it was such a lovely tale.

The snake knew he would never forget the utter terror on Sasuke's face when the boy was told about what would be done to him – what Orochimaru wanted him for.

And how that look of terror changed to one of indescribable agony when he was torn open, rode, ripped open so that the snake could see the pulsing fury of the child's heart – fucked and killed all at the same time.

Orochimaru had almost gotten ahead of himself – but good thing he always worked well under pressure.

As he merely gazed at the boy – pale and lifeless-looking beneath the dull blue and white lights – he smiled a little.

Sasuke not only unique, but he was _his_. His and his alone.

And the boy had been told that from the beginning. He was reminded of it every time he called Orochimaru 'Master'.

Kabuto was used to Orochimaru not answering for the longest time randomly throughout a conversation, so – in waiting for Orochimaru to pause in his thoughts and address him – he busied himself with looking through Sasuke's memories, which were stored according to date and location.

Some he knew better than to look into – like the one labeled 'Bedroom', for instance, he didn't want to touch – but others were more interesting. Like the experiences beneath the 'Missions' folder – which in turn was divided into several different folders according to missions, all distinguished by codename – for example.

Watching the screen, Kabuto witnessed it as Sasuke did things no normal human could even come _close _to achieving, all from Sasuke's point of view.

"I'm glad you think that way, Kabuto."

Ah, Orochimaru was back in the present again. Kabuto paused in his watching and turned slightly to look at his lord.

"So it's settled then. We'll inform him of the task after he awakes."

----

A few hours later saw the maintenance check completing and Sasuke's systems going online again, and he opened his eyes as the color returned to his body.

"Good. You're awake."

He turned his head to see Kabuto. The medic was a well-known face to him now.

"Kabuto," he stated simply in reply, cocking his head slightly as he surveyed the other with eyes that seemed to take in images a bit more sharply than before he had fallen asleep.

Kabuto didn't blink.

"Lord Orochimaru's waiting for you in the meeting room."

Sasuke didn't say a word, merely slid off the table and went to the door.

But then he paused, turned his head a little.

"Thank you."

Then he vanished. Kabuto smirked a little.

----

"You asked for me, Master?"

The word was common to hear from the other's lips – no one was surprised now. Orochimaru smiled up at him as he entered.

"Very good Sasuke, very good," he replied as the boy sat down across the table from him. "Now, allow me to debrief you on your next mission."

He slid a manila folder to him.

"Your mission will be quite a lengthy one – the first stage will be gaining a foothold in this new territory, gaining the trust of those around you, adapting to a new environment – nothing you haven't done before." Orochimaru smirked a little as Sasuke leafed through the folder, immediately memorizing its contents with his potent photographic memory. "While you do this, you'll be looking for someone – the one in the single photograph."

Indeed – there was one photograph in the folder. Sasuke picked it up, gazed at it. Orochimaru searched for some recognition in those ashen orbs, but found none. After a moment of silence, Orochimaru continued.

"After you locate this person, you will move onto stage two." His eyes sharpened. "At this stage, you kill them. Stage three is, of course, clean up. This is your new task. Do you understand?"

Sasuke blinked, looked up at Orochimaru with blank eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, I understand, Master," he replied. Orochimaru nodded.

"Good, one thing though." He gazed at Sasuke as the other blinked. "When speaking of me, you will refer to me as your Guardian. You will not use my name under any circumstances, and if anyone asks you about any family, you will say you don't remember _(which is the truth) _understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Affirmative."

Orochimaru smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. You begin tomorrow." His eyes sharpened. "Do NOT fail me, slave."

----

Four days later found Sasuke being dropped off in front of a large building, many other people flocking to it.

As the unmarked car drove away, Sasuke turned his head to look to the large brick sign in front of the tall metal fence.

_Welcome to Konoha High School._

**End Battle Nine – Task**

**Well, that's that. What did you think? It's going to be awesome. :) **

**So, anyway, I am aware that in my long period of absence I lost a lot of readers. I understand that and I was prepared for that. So what I'm asking all of you guys is to spread the word again – tell your friends I'm amazing – and ask them to review.**

"**Get my fan club back up and running again" in the words of Kit-chan. Lol. **

**So yes? Please and thank you. That goes for all of my stories. :3**

**Review? **

**Much love!**

**DDB**


	10. Fitting

**Finally updating this too. :D**

**Also, on another note, I know I'm usually super good about this, but forgive any spelling errors you might see. The current doc-thing I'm using to write doesn't have spell check. *sheepish smile* But I think it's been pretty good so far! :D**

**Enjoy, everyone!  
**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Ten: Fitting**

"Calm down now, students!" The black-headed man called cheerfully. "We have a new student, and you should all greet him with kindness and respect! Apparently this is his first time in a public academy!" He smiled, and the students quieted down, waiting. The teacher smiled at the open door, and motioned for the person on the other side to come in.

After a moment, the newcomer did so, and everyone gasped.

"Everyone, this is Sanaku Poanah. He just finished his home-schooling and has decided to come to high school. I hope you all can make him feel welcomed."

Everyone was quiet, surveying the newcomer.

Long, shiny black hair fell past frail shoulders, and two arms clutched books and notepads close to a tiny chest. The school uniform was neatly pressed and buttoned, the hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the neck. Glasses reflected the light of the bulbs above.

He smiled tentatively.

"Ah... good morning," he greeted with a quiet voice. "I hope to become good friends with all of you."

_"Now, Sasuke,"_ Orochimaru had said as he had ridden to the school, playing a microchip in Sasuke's hands. _"Analyze this before you go in. It has the basis of the personality you will use while you're in your new environment. It should be quite fitting for the task at hand. Adapt the personality to suit your needs, and never forget your goal."_

The personality was for a shy newcomer. Sanaku Poanah. Quiet, unsure, and easily embarrassed. But cute. Always and inexplicably cute. This personality just screamed at people to like it and spoil it. It did nothing wrong. It was perfect.

_**How fitting.**_

Murmurs wandered through the class. Comments from "Wow, he's cute!" to "Wow, what a fag." filtered through the room. Sasuke noticed that the females instinctively defended him against the boys, and he guessed that hanging out with the female populace would give him a better chance of 'survival'.

"Now, let's see..." the teacher mused. "Who would like to escort Sanaku around the school for his first few days while he gets used to things?"

Several - if not all - the girls raised their hands. The teacher chuckled.

"Now now ladies, you all will get your turns, I'm sure," he reassured them with a smile. "Let's see... let's do..." he pointed to one of the males. "Neji Hyuuga. What about you?"

Sasuke's gaze focused on the one in question, but his eyes did not bleed red. Orochimaru had forbidden him from doing it unless it was a life-or-death situation where such information was _vital_. It was annoying and rather dull to have to dig everything up on the other male manually, but if it was what his master required of him... he would succeed. Ultimately and completely.

But maybe... when no one was looking...

This 'Neji Hyuuga' scowled.

"What? Why do _I _have to do it? I didn't raise my hand."

The teacher smiled.

"Well, you're the class president right? You should be willing to help any student in need!"

Neji Hyuuga visibly grumbled, but sighed in surrender.

"Yes sir, Iruka-sensei," he replied begrudgingly. Sasuke blinked in concern, and looked to the teacher.

"Oh, no, please don't make him do that!" He told Iruka. "Sensei, I would hate to have to trouble anyone on my first day. If he doesn't want to, please don't make him!"

Iruka laughed, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke's finger twitched with the urge to grab the fingers and break the man's arm, but his computer mind classified such an action - though delightful - to be unnecessary. The motion wasn't threatening. There was no need.

"Relax, Sanaku," he reassured him. "Neji would be more than happy to help you out until you've gotten into the swing of things. For the time being though, let's have you sit next to him in case you have any questions, okay?"

Sasuke pouted a little, but had no choice to comply.

"Oh... okay." He nodded to Iruka gratefully. "Thank you."

Turning, he walked through the aisles to take a seat next to Neji, on his right hand side. Slowly, he looked over at Neji in curiosity, studying - for the first time - a regular _human _teenager in his natural environment as Iruka began the lesson.

The hair was long - long and brown and straight like his, and even longer, held together by a loose scrunchy near the end. The top two buttons of his school uniform were undone, and a class ring sat on the middle finger of his right hand. Closer study revealed it to be about twenty years old.

Ah. So it wasn't his. Sasuke's eyes moved on.

The eyes were closed, but the brief inspection previously had given Sasuke the knowledge that they were white, without the colored iris. Sasuke had never seen the like before. It was a curiosity, and required more investigation in the future.

The head rested on a very pale palm, held up by an equally pale arm. The body language the other gave up made it very obvious that he was - if he were a sterotypical teenage male - very bored.

Then he spoke.

"You're staring."

Sasuke blinked, and, after a moment, decided that that wasn't worth responding to.

"You're very pretty," he stated a-matter-of-factly, still staring. Neji opened one eye to glare at him, and Sasuke once again wondered what on earth in the other's DNA _made_ his eyes like that.

"And that's reason enough to stare?" The tone was sharp, and alerted Sasuke to the fact that he had struck a chord.

Time to be adorable.

"Ah... sorry..." a slight red flush on his cheeks, Sasuke looked away. "I've always been told that... people appreciate compliments." He looked back at Neji. "Did I... do it wrong? I'm sorry I upset you."

This was enough for Neji to open _both _eyes to focus on him, and he turned his head a little to raise an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Seriously?" He scoffed, something that Sasuke had learned he didn't exactly appreciate, and turned his face away, nose in the air. "No, you didn't. If you want to stare, stare. Just don't talk to me while you do it."

Sasuke frowned the _tiniest _bit.

"You're not always in a terrible mood, are you?" The frown vanished, and the concern was back. Sasuke looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I've made your day worse."

Neji shot him an absolutely _vicious _look, and Sasuke - though he defined the expression as threatening - did not leap up in arms.

In this personality, he was normal. Until it was _essential_, he would not raise a hand to another. That wasn't in this personality Orochimaru had given him, and he would follow it to the 't'.

"You really aren't one of those people who always apologize, _are _you?" Neji asked pointedly, making Sasuke blink and analyze the data. ...Yes. Yes it was.

_**Damn.**_

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah... I suppose I am," he admitted, chuckling a little bit. Neji rolled his eyes at him. He lowered his arm and gazed at the other. "It won't bother you too much, will it?"

Neji turned his head, devoting his full attention to Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his body flushing in response as Neji stared at him with those ridiculously intense eyes.

Sasuke wanted to pop one out of the boy's skull and dissect it. _What made it like that?_

"You wanna know a secret?" Neji breathed softly, making Sasuke blink. After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke nodded. Neji motioned him closer, and Sasuke curiously leaned forward in response. Neji's secret was quiet, swift, and hateful.

_"That's the kind of person I hate the most."_

Sasuke's flush deepened. This time with rage. Though it would seem like embarrassment. Neji pulled away, straightening up in his chair and turning to watch the lesson, now officially completely tuning Sasuke out.

The humanoid didn't understand it. He knew the personality was indeed present in his programming, but it didn't feel like the rage was originating from that persona. It was curious. It was an anomaly.

But one to be addressed later. Knowing that he would get nothing more out of Neji, he turned back to look at Iruka as well, already knowing everything he was teaching. Eventually, during the lesson, the female behind him introduced herself as Sakura, and spent the rest of the class playing with his hair. It lulled him back into the emotionless trance that was common for someone with no true emotions of their own.

Sighing as the time for the bell to ring neared, Sasuke closed his eyes.

_:Must process:_

_**How fitting.**_

**End Battle Ten: Fitting**

**So you're not going to see a lot of the technical stuff that goes through Sasuke's brain while he's at school. After all, he's pretending to be human. :]**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**So much love,**

**DDB  
**


	11. Progress

**Hi goise. **

**I'm back (for the most part). Here's an update.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**From My Cold Dead Hands**

**Battle Eleven: Progress**

"Sanaku-san!"

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize he was being addressed, and he turned his head to see the pink-haired girl run up to him.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," he greeted with a smile, his persona ever in place. "Hello. Did you enjoy your other morning classes?"

"Oh yes!" She cooed, sitting next to him at the outside table as she opened up her lunch box. "They were enjoyable, but I wish I had them with you." Other girls he had attracted flocked to the table as well, and he could sense the (straight) boys in the courtyard scowling in disapproval.

He knew there was no way he could be perceived as a threat (he was too cute, too perfect for that), so he simply classified the looks as unworthy of his time and proceeded to ignore them.

For his persona though, he had no idea anyone was irritated at him. Why, he wouldn't _dream _of it. He was too innocent, too honest for that.

He had been at the high school for two days, and there still had been no sign of his target. The only one who truly peaked his interest (Sakura and her best friend Ino, while… interesting for high school girls, were not close to the top of his list) wasn't present, and Sasuke knew it was because he always took his lunch in an empty classroom inside.

_Neji Hyuuga._

Over the past few days, Sasuke probably knew more about Neji Hyuuga than the other adolescent knew about himself. The white eyes were a genetic defect that ran in his family – the lack of pigment usually spelled out complete blindness at a very early age, but the clarity from the lack of pigment meant that (while he had it) his eyesight was sharp and missed absolutely nothing.

By the age of thirty, the great Neji Hyuuga was destined to live the rest of his life as a handicap, all because he had beautiful eyes.

Sasuke had to mentally smirk at the irony.

_I have to admit, I'm glad that I will never have to suffer such a pitiful human flaw._

His master, Orochimaru, had made sure to engineer a perfect being. Millions of dollars, many years, and hundreds of lives went into the production of perfection, but it was well worth it.

At least, so far.

"Sanaku-san, are you hungry? I never see you eat anything. Do you want some of my bento?"

"Sanaku-san, please tell me how you get your hair so straight and shiny. It's so pretty!"

Neji Hyuuga belonged to a wealthy family specializing in banking and accounting industries. Many of his family members were responsible for keeping many of the companies in the area from going under due to the chronic recession. What was left of his family, at least.

For such a rare genetic disorder, it seemed like every single person in his family had it. His father died before his blindness manifested, his mother (from out of the family) didn't have it but still didn't manage to save her son from it. His uncle was blind, and so was his dead wife. Neji's younger female cousin was also doomed.

What a sad, sad family. No wonder he was so sour and bitter and-

"Sanaku-san?"

He blinked, coming out of the thoughts to look at Sakura as he realized he couldn't ignore her any longer without seeming rude.

And Sanaku was anything _but _rude.

"Hmm?" He replied curiously. Then he blinked and laughed. "Oh, no! Thank you." He smiled brightly at her. "I always eat a really big breakfast before I get here. My guardian insists on it." Before someone could ask about his family life, he stood and smiled at everyone. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and walk around and get to know the grounds a little more." Taking his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and waved at them as he walked away. "Enjoy your lunch ladies!"

A chorus of disappointed sighs and goodbyes met his ears, but he didn't acknowledge them as he crossed the courtyard and disappeared back inside the school.

He had no interest in parading around the school. He already had the entire blueprint of the area and history of the building saved into his memory, down to the average amount of windows in each room and which side of the cubed classrooms generally carried the most wall sockets.

No. He had one location in particular.

The chemistry lab.

Putting on his overly adorable curious face, he reached the door and opened it, letting the door swing in. And to his 'surprise'-

"Oh!"

Neji looked up in irritation from his book as the door swung shut behind Sanaku.

"Oh," he muttered in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Sanaku's eyebrows furrowed, and he nervously scratched at the clothing covering his right forearm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I… I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Neji stated, turning his eyes back to his book. "It's lunch. All the classrooms are empty." His gaze flickered back to Sanaku in irked question. "So what're _you _doing here?"

Sanaku shrugged, looking away.

"Well… I haven't been able to check the chemistry labs yet," he offered as explanation. "I've read that this place has a really good science division, so I wanted to come and see an example of it." He gave Neji a cautious smile, and he slowly walked over to the table Neji was sitting at. "Is there a particular reason why you choose a chemistry lab to hide away in for the hour we have for lunch?"

Neji didn't answer – just shot him an angry look. Sanaku pouted.

"Wow," he commented, looking away from the brunette to the beakers and instruments that were out. "It's obvious that it certainly wasn't your charm that made you class president."

Ah. Now that wasn't particularly like the persona he had downloaded, but it seemed like the right thing to say, because instead of making Neji shut him out completely, it seemed to perk his interest.

"And you think you're more suitable?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned in his chair to look at Sanaku, who was drifting along the counters lined up at the walls, eying everything there. Sanaku raised his head and quirked his own eyebrow at Neji.

"Me? _No_," he replied, blushing lightly as he looked away, hands behind his back and bad placed on a table nearby. "I haven't been here nearly long enough. Besides, I think I would faint every time I tried to make a speech." Laughing, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm not too good with public speaking."

Neji shrugged.

"I suppose that comes with being home-schooled all your life," he observed absentmindedly. Sanaku then realized that they were actually having a _conversation_. "It looks like you're adapting well though."

"Yes, I suppose," Sanaku replied, drifting back over to Neji. He smiled at the other male. "No fist fights or bruises yet. So far so good, right?"

Neji merely closed his eyes and shook his head, but Sanaku _knew _there was the barest hint of a smile at the corner of those lips.

_Progress. It's being made._

"So, chemistry," Neji stated, glancing back at the open book in front of him before looking back up at Sanaku. "You like it then?"

"Oh, of course!" Sanaku replied, beaming. "It's one of my favorite subjects! I must admit, it's a quiet passion though." Blushing, he covered his face and looked away. Neji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why is it so secret? And, if it's so secret, why are you telling me?"

Sanaku smiled brightly at him, pulling a chair from another table to sit next to Neji, but so that they could be face to face.

"Because I have a feeling you like the same things about chemistry that I do," he explained cheerfully. Then, behind sealed lips, he admitted, "I like blowing things up."

Neji stared at him in disbelief before actually _chuckling_.

"_You_?" He asked. "_You _like blowing things up?"

Sanaku shrugged.

"You know, tiny things," he replied. "Like balloons, and potassium, and tires…"

Neji shook his head in bemusement.

"Tires?" He reiterated. "It seems like your guardian really let you have free reign of the tool shed."

"For the most part, yeah," Sanaku agreed with a laugh. "But only if I did all my research first. He hated the idea of me getting hurt, but he knew the need to explore was just part of who I was."

"So you chose to explore things by blowing them up?" Neji asked. Sanaku nodded.

"Yes," he stated. "Just like you chose to enjoy yourself by hiding yourself away."

It was meant to be playful, and _very _like the persona, but apparently it was the wrong thing to say, because all light of the conversation vanished from Neji's eyes, and his lips pursed into a thin line. Sanaku's eyes widened-

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry-"

"I hope this chemistry lab is everything you hoped it would be," Neji snapped crisply, snapping his book closed and grabbing up his bag. Steely-eyed, he strode past Sanaku and out of the room. "Goodbye."

The door slammed behind him, and Sasuke was left standing there, fuming in both confusion and irritation.

_Progress. It has been lost._

**End Battle Eleven: Progress**

**Well, that's the next installment.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
